


Delete later

by JayBarou



Series: Science has little to do against Night Vale (but they don't know) [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drinking, First mention of "pet", Gen, Or Is It?, conspiracy paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has received the answer to his first report on the Voice of Night Vale; it is not what he expected. He'll have to calm down before approaching a report template again or things like this will keep happening. Thankfuly his Ds are there to keep him grounded (and drunk).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete later

> **Date:** Jun 15 2012 – Jul 01 2012
> 
> **Scientist in charge:** Carlos Albada
> 
> **Frequency of experiences:** bimonthly
> 
> **Participants:** remaining 7 D Class personnel as follows: ~~D-68463~~ , D-68464, D-68465, D-68466, ~~D-68467~~ , ~~D-68468~~ , ~~D-68469~~ , D-68470, D-68471, ~~D-68472~~ , D-68473, ~~D-68474~~ , ~~D-68475~~ , ~~D-68476~~ , ~~D-68477~~ , D-68478.
> 
> **Summary of field experience:** D Class personnel will ~~be subjected~~ willingly listen to the Voice of Night Vale (status as SCP-1956 ~~pending review~~ denied until further notice) ~~under different conditions~~ in the lab with a cup of coffee to determine the range of its competences.
> 
> **Result:** Inconclusive. I require some semblance of support, some supplies wouldn’t go amiss and a little trust or at least recognition from the very organization that made me come here in the first place.
> 
> **~~Report:~~ **
> 
> **Logbook:**

Go to hell **S** tupid **C** retins and **P** rimates

I think I’m not in a report writing mood, a pity, really, because I was in an excellent mood just until I got the official answer to my report. It felt like a hammer to the chest. The Ds are now in the living room. I would explain how much their attitude has changed, from panicked rioters to organized chaos and now almost contentment, but it would be effort for nothing.

I realize that my situation is not exactly the best in the cosmos and that I am not in control of the personnel that has been given to me. However I can’t really be expected to deal with all of them on my own. I have no leverage against them. I am a scientist, a lab-rat with a lot of experience in weird situations; they are basically glorified bullies, criminals.

And I can’t expose myself, I can’t get out of the lab, and now I can’t even properly test my subjects. What am I supposed to do; die of frustration?

Now, how can you expect me to control the situation if you cut my only source of power? If I don’t have the backup of the Foundation I’m nothing but a useless chunk of meat for them.

I’ve had very long nights to think about it, and I’ve come to the conclusion that I was inconvenient to someone back home. That’s why my petition to come to the Night Vale Investigation was accepted so quickly. Someone expected me to die and rot in this place. That’s why you made me come with the minimum equipment. That’s why you cut my supply.

I think this is one of those SCPs, the ones you can’t Secure, Control or Protect, so you let me come to fail miserably.

Well, I’m still alive and doing the closest thing to science that can be done in this environment. I’m not giving up. I’ll unravel this mystery with or without help.

I didn’t survive a year as Dr. Bright’s intern just to be stepped on by some unknown boot. For the record, I’m not paranoid if someone is actually out there to get me.

 

* * *

 

 

_You are a bunch of assholes._

_D65 is right. I probably need some time to cool off. I just reread what I wrote earlier and my conclusion is that they are just assholes. I can’t send this.I knew that, but I have to find a polite way to tell them how much of an asshole they are. But not today; not after today. Not a good day to write reports. Good day for beers, though! 64 managed to buy like… thousands of hundreds of cans. She also managed to not buy a single drop of non-alcoholic beverages. That’s a funny word, beverages._

_Anyway, I don’t trust tap water, last time it was actually blue and it bounced back to the pipes. Would it bounce if I drank it? Would I? Awesome. Probably deathly, but awesome, I may try it later. The whole town is a collection of incredible death inducing paradoxes. Woa, I can’t pronounce that, but no spelling wrongs? Woa. But if town was a tiny bit less deathly I wouldn’t be able to stay inside. Not after today._

_But then! 64 came. Late. To my lab. Where I had been locked for an hour. Now I think about it, it was locked, I was locked. She must have picked the lock. There! I can’t be expected to control criminals who can pick locks!_

_She said I looked dead. I told her no, because here you have to check. And then she put a beer in my hand and forced me out with the others and I think they were concerned and they can be not bullies, and they asked me what was the problem and I HAD to tell them, because I’ll be stuck here with them for another 15 days and no help. I’m no good at talking to people and I got nervous and there was always a full bear in my hand. And a pet. I got ourselves a pet._

_I love our pet. I love this town. I love my Ds! Except 66. She now says that the study will fall into the darkest pit. Bullshit! I say my study is the coolest thing in the foundation._

_Not that I’m going to tell my bosses how much I love my job when my Ds are not rioting, because assholes don’t deserve to know that. And they hate me, my bosses, I mean. I’ll go back to the living room, now, they don’t hate me, my Ds, I mean (and why has nobody mentioned how dirty "Ds" sounds?). But I think they are laughing a bit. At me.  Disrespect and all the stuff._

_But now we have the TV set that shows colorful sunset clouds or something. It appeared today on its own. It shows reruns of Twin peaks on Channel 7 too if we sit in the correct order._

_So, there._


End file.
